degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/The Big Job
Our scene is in Krew Guild where Lizzy, Ash, Yazzy, Gegi, Kieran, Damian and Tori have gathered in Master Cam's office. ''' '''Lizzy: '''What'd you call us in here for, bruh? '''Ash: '''That's no way to talk to our guild master, Lizzy! '''Master Cam: '''It's quite alright, Ash. I need you seven to carry out a job for me. '''Damian: '''Define 'job'. '''Kieran: '''Yeah, I'm curious. '''Gegi: '''He wants us to go to Dialus and save the townspeople from a corrupted magic army. '''Master Cam: '''WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT READING MY MIND?! Anyway, yes. The seven of you will travel to Dialus to save their townspeople. '''Yazzy: '''All of them? That's gotta be over 1000 people, Master.... '''Master Cam: '''You guys won't be the only ones there. I've requested the assistance of Fairy Tail. '''Everyone: '''Fairy Tail?! '''Lizzy: '''No way man. They can handle it by themselves. '''Tori: '''They're way too powerful for us. '''Kieran: '''Wait guys...think of it logically. If Fairy Tail needs OUR help, that must mean it's pretty serious. '''Damian: '''I agree with birdbrain for once. '''The two bump heads. Kieran: 'Who you calling birdbrain, tree-hugger? '''Damian: '''Who you calling tree-hugger, cockroach? '''Kieran: '''You're just jealous because the only thing that listens to you are plants! '''Damian: '''You're just jealous because I don't have to switch to a puppy to get people to like me! '''The two growl at each other. ' '''Ash: '''Get a grip you two! We'll gladly take the job, Master. '''Master Cam: '''I'm delighted. Kaylin, escort these seven to their transportation. '''Kaylin: '''With pleasure, Master. '''Kaylin brings everyone outside the guild hall, where their method of transportation awaits. Yazzy: 'Oh you've gotta be kidding me. '''A horse drawn carriage is in front of them, with no horses. ' 'Tori: '''So you're telling us we have to get their in this with no horses?! I can't carry all this weight by myself... '''Kaylin: '''Who said there were no horses? '*'looks at Kieran* '''Kieran: '''Now you've got to be kidding me! ~~ '''Lizzy: '''UGHHHH how much longer?! I feel like we've been in here for years! '''Gegi: '''Lizzy, its been ten minutes. '''Lizzy: '''Ten minutes too long! Kieran would you hurry up! '''Kieran: '*whinnies* I'm goiiinggg as fast I ccaaann!!! NEEEIGHHH!!! 'Yazzy: '''Ash... '''Ash: '''Way ahead of ya. *She casts a sleeping spell on Lizzy, knocking her out* '''Tori: '''Finally, some peace and quiet. '''Damian: '''Hey isn't she your friend? '''Tori: '''Friend or not, girl don't know how to shut up. '''Everyone laughs. ' 'Yazzy: '''Does anyone actually know anything about the members of Fairy Tail, though? '''Gegi: '''No idea. Master must've cast a memory blocking spell because I couldn't read his mind. '''Damian: '''I guess we'll know when we get there. '''Ash: '''Speaking of, we should be there by now. Kieran? '''Kieran shifts back to his human form and takes the reins off of his mouth. ' '''Kieran: '''We're here. '''Dialus. A once peaceful town of 1000 people, now corrupted by chaos. The Unstoppable Seven are intrigued by the sight around them. Damian: 'So where's Fairy Tail? '''Ash: '''Do they have a reputation of being late? '''Yazzy: '''Oh man, I hope they're ok. '''Tori: '''I'm sure they are fine. They are the strongest guild after all. '''Unknown voice: '''We appreciate the flattery. '''Everyone turns around to face a woman in armour with long, red hair. Behind her, a blonde haired woman, a blue haired girl with a white cat, a pink haired man with his cat, a...naked man?, and a girl who sparkles like water. ' 'Gegi: '''Judging by your appearance, I take it you're the Fairy Tail wizards. '''Erza: '''That's right. I'm Erza Scarlet. '''Gegi: '''Your magic is Requip. The fastest one, I presume? '''Erza: '''You would be right. I take it your magic is mind-reading? '''Gegi: '''Indeed. '''Erza: '''Allow my team to introduce themselves. '''The naked man steps forward. ' 'Gray: '''I'm Gray Fullbuster. My magic is Ice Make. '''Juvia: '''Gray my love, your clothes. '''Gray frighteningly runs behind the truck. ' 'Juvia: '''I'm Juvia Lockser. My magic is Water. '''Ash whispers to Yazzy: '''Ten bucks shes got the hots for Icey over there... '''Juvia: '''I heard that! '''Wendy: '''I'm Wendy Marvell, and my magic is Sky Dragon Slayer. This is my friend, Carla.... '''Carla: '''You must learn to use confidence, Child. '''Lucy: '''I'm Lucy Hearfilia and I'm a Celestial Wizard. Tell your boys not to fall in love with me. '''Damian and Kieran: '''We don't plan on it! '''Lucy's eye twitches. ' '''Happy is carrying Natsu onto firm ground. Natsu: 'Oh solid ground! I'd thought I'd never see you again! '''Erza: '''Natsu! Focus. Introduce yourself! '''Natsu: '''I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer and I'm really strong! Watch! Erza fight me right n-- '''He is cut short by Erza hitting him on the head. ' 'Happy: '''Natsu!!! '''Gegi: '''It's nice to meet you all. Allow us to properly introduce you to our team. As you already know, I'm Gegi Likun and my speciality is mind-reading magic, and yes Natsu, I can totally hear your thoughts right now. '''Natsu gasps and looks away. ' 'Yazzy: '''I'm Yazzy Criten. And my magic is, '''Yazzy disappears and shows up next to Juvia. '''Invisibility magic. '''Juvia jumps. ' 'Ash: '''My name is Ash Iris. I'm skilled in Healing magic. I'm also quite good with casting spells. *she smiles* '''Damian: '''I'm Damian Defernia and I can control every plant on the planet. So don't hurt them or I'll hurt you. '''Kieran: '''I'm Kieran Evren. I take the form of any animal I so very please. So don't piss me off or I might become an elephant and stomp you. '''Damian and Kieran butt heads again. ' 'Damian: '''Stop scaring them you indencent imbecile. '''Kieran: '''Stop threatening to give them allergies you leaf loving baffoon. '''Lizzy wakes up and knocks their heads together. ' 'Lizzy: '''God you two can disturb the dead...who are these people? '''Gegi: '''They are our Fairy Tail comrades, Lizzy. Introduce yourself. '''Lizzy: '*disinterested tone* I'm Lizzy Firian. This is my cat, Tori. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer...can I go back to sleep? '''Tori: '''Oh my god they have cats too!!! *Tori runs over to Happy* Hi my name's Tori and you're like really cute. '''Happy: '''Thank you!! '''Natsu: '''Wait....what did you say? You're a what? '''Lizzy: '''Fire. Dragon. Slayer. I didn't even say it that fast man...try to keep up... *she wipes her eyes* '''Natsu: '''No....way....there's someone just like me?! '''Lizzy: '''Whoop-de-doo. I'm going back to sleep. *she falls back into the carriage and passes out* '''Natsu: '''No way you can't sleep yet! We gotta talk about this!!! Where did you come from?! Who trained you?! Wake up!!!! *he ferociously shakes her* '''Ash: '''Sorry Natsu... I put a spell on her that's gonna put her to sleep for the next few hours...I'm sorry. '''Natsu: '''Nooooooo!!!!! '''Lucy: '''Shut it, would you?! ~~ '''I have no idea what I'm doing but tune in next time !!! Coming to you 11/10/14!!! Category:Blog posts